The Deadly Alliance
by Pharaoh-MarikIshtar
Summary: Lots of adventures will happen to our three heroes: Bakura, Yugi and Marik


Bakura: This young boy is the One chosen by the Millenium Ring which was offered to him as a souvenir from Egypt by his father himself. The young boy wasn't aware of the darkness sleeping within the Ring itself.  
  
Yugi: This young boy lives with his grandfather which is the owner of a small game shop. His grandpa offered him a golden small box containing a puzzle made of golden pieces. A legend says that the One completing the Puzzle would be granted with great Powers and Yugi was the One completing it. Yugi made the wish to have a lot of friends and his dream came true.  
  
Marik: Marik is a boy which was raised underground in Egypt supposed to guard the Tomb of the Pharaoh himself until his return. An evil alter ego grew within Marik while doing his initiation to the Tomb Keeper Clan all thanks to Marik's hate for his father. The evil lying within him took over control of Marik's body and grabbed the Millenium Rod and killed his father.  
  
  
  
¡¡¡ Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Show or pictures used in this Fan Fiction. !!!  
  
Bakura was walking slowly in the streets of Domino as he was heading for school where he would have to face all of the other rude students who kept calling him names. Bakura, sometimes, seemed to lose some part of his memory not knowing why. But Bakura had some friends of his. He couldn't wait to see them knowing the other students would stop dissing him off when he would join his friends.  
  
Yugi- Bakura-kun!!! Wait for me! Bakura- Yugi-kun? What are you doing here? Yugi- I'm going to school. Do you care if I join you? Bakura- Sure. It will be more fun with someone else. Yugi- Hai.  
  
Once they arrived at school, they entered the locker room and put their coat into their locker and met in front of their classroom. They both entered and Yugi-kun was smiling as usually and Bakura stepped in and all of the students inside the room started throwing paper balls at him. Bakura kept on walking toward his desk and sat down waiting for the guys to stop. Girls started yelling at boys for doing that and smiled at Bakura as he was watching them surprised asking to the boys stopping. The guys started laughing and started throwing paper balls again at Bakura who was really being annoyed by that. The Eye on the Millenium Ring started shining and a new Bakura appeared to the class as they all watched Bakura. The new Bakura stood up and looked at them. Yami Bakura grabbed his deck and drew a card and used the magic of his Millenium Ring to make the monster appear in the class.  
  
Yami Bakura- You people will pay for what you're doing to me! MAN-EATER BUG! EAT THIS BOY!  
  
The card became alive and everybody ran out of the class but the Man-Eater Bug jumped on the young boy before he could escape and started eating him. Yugi looked over at Yami Bakura as Yami Bakura was laughing at the little boy screaming in pain while being eaten. Once the Man-Eater Bug was done eating the young boy, Yami Bakura went back to his kind person, Bakura and the Man-Eater Bug disappeared. Yugi looked at Bakura and Bakura looked at Yugi wondering why the class was suddenly all empty.  
  
Bakura- Yugi-kun, hmm, what happened? Yugi- You don't remember Bakura-kun? Bakura- No. I seem to lose my memory sometimes. and, I don't know why. Yugi- Oh. I'll tell you then. It's when your Yami takes over your body. To keep memory of what you're doing when he takes over, you have to be one with it. Bakura- But.he does so much pain around him. and I disapprove what he does. How can I be one with it? Yugi- I don't know to tell the truth.  
  
The teacher entered the class and looked at Bakura-kun and Yugi-kun wondering where the other students were. Jounouchi and Honda entered the classroom and sat down at their desk and looked around.  
  
Jounouchi- Where did everyone go? Yugi- They all ran away. Honda- How comes?  
  
Yugi- Bakura-kun *whispers: transformed* Jounouchi and Honda: Oh. I see.  
  
Anzu and Miho entered the classroom as well and greeted the four boys and then took place at their respective desk.  
  
Anzu- Hmmm. Why is the class so empty? Jounouchi- Bakura *whisper: transformed* Anzu- Oh! Miho- Nani? Bakura-kun transformed? Everybody- Shhhhhhhh!!! Miho- Nani?! What did I say wrong?! Everybody- -_-'  
  
The teacher went to get her students back and they all came back. They all grabbed their desk and put them as far away as possible from Bakura-kun since they were all scared of him except from Bakura's friends. 


End file.
